A Very Adepty Halloween
by Fizby the Jupiter Adept
Summary: I'm done! I'm done! I'm rid of it! ::Cackles:: Erm... I mean... Yeah. Don't kill me for the latedness... e.e
1. Corona's Journey and Ivan's Big Headache

Since it's almost Halloween... (YAYNESS! ^_^) Fizby is going to do a short Halloweeny fanfic! Oh joy!

Gasp: ::Monotonously:: _Whoopie._

Tael: ::Robotically:: _I can hardly contain my excitement._

Kirby: ::I'mrunningoutofadjectivesly:: _Gee, when will the fun end?_

Hmph! Make fun of me if you will, but **I** have power over **you**.

Kirby: _Sure! Next, you're gonna tell me the earth is **round**! Puh-leaze!_

Tael: _Umm, Kirby?_

Kirby: _What?_

Gasp: _Shut up... -.-_

ON WITH THE INSANITY!!!!

*****

Mia was sitting down at the table thinking hard. Halloween was just in a couple of days, and she had no idea what sort of costume to wear. She _could_ go as a witch, but everybody who couldn't think of a good costume idea picked that.

She tried to think of what she liked. Grabbing her favorite blue pen and sparkly blue notebook, she made a list of her favorite things.

_1. Isaac-chan!_

_2. Water_

_3. Ice Cream_

_4. Blue_

_5. Djinni when they're not being mean_

_6. Staff_

_7. Mrs. Fluffykins_

_8. Torturing people_

_9. Uhh... I'll come back to this one..._

_10. Fuzzy things_

Mia looked at her list and decided that it was pitiful. _Oh, well_! She thought cheerfully. _I'll ask somebody_. Feeling decidingly cheerful, she walked out of the kitchen.

Ivan was in the other room drawing on a piece of paper. Mia crept up behind him and yelled in his ear. "WHATCHA DOIN', IVAN?"

Ivan jumped about two feet off the floor and glared at Mia.

Mia laughed. "Sorry, Ivan. I need help. What should I be for Halloween?"

Ivan thought for a moment and then grinned evilly. "I know! Stay there..." He ran out the door. When he got faaaaaar away from Isaac's house, he yelled, "A WITCH! THEN YOU WOULDN'T NEED A COSTUME!" Cackling at his own joke, he started to run. Fast.

Mia sprinted out of the house. "I'M GONNA _KILL_ YOU, IVAN! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT SO I CAN RIP YOU---" She tripped and fell into a pile of mud.

Cursing, she got up. Her favorite robes were all dirty and brown now. It was all Ivan's fault. "Are you alright?"

Mia looked at the speaker. It was Garet. "I'm fine!" Mia snapped.

Garet was about to say, "Sorry about tripping you...", but decided it'd be more convenient and less painful to stay silent.

Mia thought for a moment. "Hey, Garet? What should I be for Halloween?"

Garet stood silent for a moment, pondering. "Uhh... I dunno." Seeing Mia's frown, he hastily added, "But...um...you...could...go...as...a...uh..."

Frustrated, Mia stomped back to Isaac's house. She went into her room and threw herself on the bed, sulking.

Garet continued on his way. Eventually, he saw Ivan hiding in the bushes. He snuck up on him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hello Ivan!"

Ivan spun around as quick as a cat. "DON'T DO THAT, GARET!" Grumbling, he crawled out of the bushes. Garet followed.

Ivan looked around nervously. "Hey, Garet? You haven't seen Mia, by any chance, have you?"

Garet nodded. "Yeah, about three minutes ago... Why?"

Ivan gulped. "Uh...If she asks...where I am... Don't tell her... OK???"

Garet was confused. "Okay..."

Ivan smiled. "Thank you!" Happy and relieved now, he decided it'd be fun to explore Vale.

Garet was still confused, but he walked back to his house. His older sister and Bernard were sitting in the front yard carving pumpkins. Actually, Garet's _sister_ was carving the pumpkins, Bernard was just distracting her and making her mess up.

He carefully avoided them and the flying pumpkin insides and walked into his house. Corona greeted him by tackling him and sniffing the package he was carrying.

"CANDYCANDYCANDYCANDY?????" Corona chanted as he tried to open the bag.

Garet frowned. "NO! NO CANDY!" He snatched the package away from the insane Djinn and stomped upstairs.

Corona was sad that there was no candy and tried to go out the front door. It was closed. Corona frowned. He had no hands to work the knob. Coming up with a simple solution, he melted the door with Psynergy and walked outside.

Garet never let his Djinn roam around without him, so Corona thought that this'd be a fun idea.

Corona stood for a few moments watching the War of the Pumpkins. He got bored after awhile and waddled over to Isaac's house. Corona found another closed door.

He was about to melt the door again when he saw a ladder. Happy, he hopped to the first rung. When he jumped up to the second rung, he didn't quite make it.

The act of trying to figure out how the ladder worked occupied the Djinn for about five minutes. Then he got frustrated and kicked it. Feeling much better, he kicked it more. Then the ladder broke. It all came crashing down with a bunch of noise and some rungs almost smushed Corona.

Corona was angry again that this house should refuse his entrance when the door opened. Ecstatic, the Djinn rushed to get inside, but a girl with insanely blue hair stopped him. He was about to singe the human, but then he saw it was Mia.

So rather, he just kicked her a few times to get out of her grasp and ran into the house, squealing like a hyperactive 4-year-old who needs WAAAAAAY less sugar in their diet.

Mia stood, blinking, for a few minutes and then shrugged. Closing the door, she walked inside.

Mia ran upstairs where she presumed the Djinn went. She saw that the door to her room was open. Mad, she stormed into her room. Corona was backed up against a corner, and her Mercury Djinni were surrounding him.

Corona said, "Uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh." And looked frantically for a way to escape. He saw the window. He lunged over the enemy Djinni and scrambled to the window.

Rather, he would have, but Mia caught him mid-leap. Struggling to hold onto Corona, Mia had to whack him on the head a few times. Corona stomped struggling rebelliously. Mia looked him over and had an idea.

"I KNOW WHAT TO BE FOR HALLOWEEN! PROBLEM SOLVED!" She was very happy. "THANK YOU, LITTLE MARS DJINN!" Mia hugged/squeezed Corona and tossed him out of the window lightly.

Corona, not being very aerodynamic, fell instantly. But luckily for him, Ivan had just been sneaking around to the back of Isaac's house to escape the wrath of Mia.

Corona landed on the poor Adept's head and hopped off to Garet's house.

Mia looked down to see where the Djinn landed. Seeing the unconscious form of Ivan down below, she had a suddenly wicked idea. Racing down the steps, full of glee, she ran to open the door. Behind her, the Mercury Djinni followed her in a single file line.

Mia threw open the door and skipped to where Ivan was. She inspected him and frowned. "_He's going to have one heck of a headache when he wakes up!_" She thought.

Humming, she had her Djinni pick up Ivan and carry him back into the house. When she got in the house, she ordered the Djinni to set him down on the couch. Leaving him there, she was about to go get Jenna to help her with her plan, Isaac burst through the door and slammed it shut.

Panting heavily, he pulled various heavy pieces of furniture in front of the door.

"Isaac? What's wrong?" Mia ran over to him.

Isaac looked at her with haunted eyes. "It's...Djinni...Sugar..." And he fainted.

*****

Gasp: _That wasn't a very good chapter..._

Hmph! Shows what you know... ::Looks at her muses:: Okay, I know. It stunk. -.-

Kirby: _Yup. It did._

Tael: _And why are you writing a Halloween fanfic **now**? It's only the third of October!!!_

Well...See... I have some issues with writing by deadlines and ness, so I'm writing it early so that I can be done in time for Halloween, instead of finishing in late December! ^^;

Kirby: _Whatever..._

PLEASE leave a review on your way out, okay? ^_^ Flames _are_ accepted... **grudgingly**. ::Nodnod::


	2. Saturos' Secret and the Djinn Gang

I wasn't kidding when I said I have updating issues, was I? ^^;

Tael: _O.O;;; No you weren't..._

Heehee. I would just like to point out who I know that is a major baisa or keesama: Mrs. Frueh, Adrianna, Mr. Treece. Thank you.

Gasp: _That's not a very long list..._

Shut up. You're just mean. ::Coughcough:: Tael! Do... _the DISCLAIMER_...

Tael: ::Pockets a bill that magically appears in his little fairy hand:: _Fizby owns all. Cept me. 1 4|\/| |=|233 4|\||) 1|\||)3|3|\|\)4\\|7! |-|3412 7|-|47??? |=12333333333333333333333333333333333!!! ::Flies away::_

O.O I think Tael is in need of a vacation...

Kirby: _ON WITH THE INSANITY!!!_

*****

Isaac was very bored that morning. Halloween was in a few days. He already knew what he was going to be, he already figured out what prank he was going to pull on Alex, and done just about everything else there is to do.

He wandered around the house, "playing" with his Djinni when he realized that there was nothing to give out to Trick-or-Treaters. Isaac had learned first-hand a few years ago what happens when Trick-or-Treaters don't have treats...

Shuddering, Isaac hurried out the door and to the marketplace. He went to a locked door on a house near the armory shop. Saying the password, he entered. Saturos was baking muffins in a pink frilly apron.

"Yo." Isaac went to look at the shelves on his right.

Saturos frowned at him. "What are you doing here?"

Isaac squirmed. "I need candy for the Trick-or-Treaters." He spied something on the bottom shelf. "Hellooooo..." He observed his choice and smiled.

Saturos turned back to the oven, shrugging. "Put 8 coins in the piggy bank. Go away. Come back soon. And," his casual tone chilled instantly, "Don't tell anyone how I make my living."

Isaac dropped 6 coins in the pink piggy bank with a daisy on it. Saturos coughed. Isaac dropped in 2 more coins so the Mars Adept wouldn't bludgeon him to death with the spatula.

Isaac grabbed his bag of candy and inconspicuously walked out of the door. He then decided to go back to his house. Decorations needed putting up as well.

Isaac was walking up a hill when someone suddenly knocked him over. The bag flew out of his hands and landed over the hill. He looked up at who bowled him over and saw Ivan's retreating figure.

Garet leaped over Isaac (who was still on the ground) and shouted, "OUTTAMYWAY! OUTTAMYWAY! A.A.F.J.O.L.A!!!" and ran off after Ivan.

Isaac blinked a few times and got up. Rubbing some dirt off of his tunic, he proceeded to climb over the hill. On the other side, to his horror and dismay, he saw the Djinni Gang.

The Djinni Gang was made up of Flint (as the leader), Scorch, Squall, and Hail. They caused as much mayhem as they could. Isaac could tell by their devious grins that they were plotting something... That, or they could've just been laughing at Flint, who had a reasonably sized lump on his head.

Isaac crept over the hill, trying not to be noticed by any Djinn. Flint waddled over to the offending object. Opening the sack, he grinned evilly. He called out, "Hey guys! Check this out!"

Isaac froze.

The Djinni gathered around the sack, grinning maniacally. Squall majestically whispered, "Pixie Stix..." (A/N: Heehee... ::Sing-songy voice:: Isaac's in trouble! Isaac's in trouble! XP)

As if broken from a spell, the Gang pounced on the bag and began ripping at its contents, swallowing sugar by the gallons.

Isaac bound forward. Flint was tossing sugar over all the Djinni in a sweet shower. Sneaking up behind the rebellious Venus Djinn, Isaac pounced and ripped the bag from Flint.

There was an ominous silence for a few seconds. Then Hail spoke, a whisper at first, but began to increase in volume and octave rapidly. "You...will...DIIIIIIEEEEE!!!"

In a flash, the four underwent a transformation into freaky and very scary demonic versions of themselves. In the moments that followed, Isaac got a serious ass-whooping.

Their attack relented for a few seconds. Isaac foolishly choose this moment to retaliate. He cast Ragnarok on the Djinni. Bad choice.

**EDITOR'S NOTE: THIS SCENE HAS BEEN OMITTED DUE TO ITS VIOLANT CONTENT. ENJOY THE REST OF THE STORY. THANK YOU.**

Isaac hobbled as fast as he could make his bruised body manage. He had cast _Cure_ on himself so many times that he had lost track and was running out of Psynergy.

He managed to get to the front door of his house, the Djinni in hot pursuit. Throwing himself at the door, he discovered it was locked. He chanced a quick look behind him and saw that Scorch was almost on him.

He banged his fists on the door as hard as he could. As he was about to strike the door with his whole weight behind it, the door unexpectedly opened.

The inertia threw him into the building. He spun quickly around and slammed the door closed, locking it. A split second later, four audible thumps hit the door.

Isaac slid to the floor. Mia was hovering by him, but he didn't notice. He sprang up and dragged several heavy pieces of furniture in front of the door. All the while, telltale signs of the Gang trying to break down the door emanated from outside.

Mia rushed over to him. "Isaac? What's wrong?"

Isaac was in his crazy-like stride. He stared at her with haunted eyes. "It's...Djinni...Sugar..." And he passed out.

*****

Sorry that took me so long to update! I wasn't lying when I said I had updating issues, ja? ^^;

Meine Schwester hast _taken_ der Computer _that the Internet's working on_. So, ich nicht_ had time to update_. _Sorry about that! ^^;... _Und der Deutsch _words_, ja? =P

I'm just learning German, so give me a break, ne? Heehee. I'm also trying to teach meself Japanese with a pretty book I bought. Ee. =D

Enough with the foreign languages already! Hah! ::Coughcough:: Next updates should be this weekend. (Yes, update**s**) Since I have no homework... ::Glances threateningly at her teachers she will have on Friday::

So Fizby is sorry, and will update very soon. Please leave a wonderful review when you leave, okay? =^n_n^=


	3. The Jacko'Lantern and Sibling Rivalryx2!

Okay. Three thingies to say. ::Ahem::

1. Thankies for reviewings

2. I **am updating. Hah.**

3. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! ::Coughcough:: Erm, I mean... I'm just gonna respond to reviews now. ^__^

Ssonic- Poor you. Mothers have weird issues with things like that...

darki- I *can* be a Mudshipper if I want, but Valeshipping is cute too. ::Nodnod:: And who is "y"? Did you mean "I" or "u"??? I'm confused... ::Sighs:: Oh well... Nothing new, eh? XP

Dan- Didn't quite understand that, but oh well! =D

Dragoon knight- Yay. =P

Capito Celcio- ::Coughcough:: Thanks for commenting my good sense of humor. Just realize that I'm restraining myself to not be very crazy in this fanfic! ^^;

EchoKazul- I don't really want to picture that, but it popped in my head, so I had to spread it. Djinn are _very_ mean and heartless! ::Sniffle:: They tooketh me PixieStix... =*(

The Flame Panther- YAY! Someone understood me! XP Just kiddin, but yes, the chapters should be longer. I was going to have the last one be twice as long, but I didn't have the patience for it. ^^;

OKAY! Enough o' that! ON WITH THE inSANITY!!!

*****

Isaac woke up a couple hours later. Mia was sitting by him. She beamed when she saw him wake up.

"Isaac-chan! You're awake!" She bent over to give him a hug, but he sat bolt-upright. Their heads collided in a painful second.

"Ouchie...." Mia frowned.

Isaac looked around the room frantically. "WHERE ARE THE DJINN? BARACADE THE DOORS! SEAL THE WINDOWS! THEY HAD **HIGH** DOSES OF SUGAR!"

Mia pushed him back on the bed. "Stop being silly, Isaac. The Wise One," She paused to snicker, "Called all the Djinn to him awhile ago. They're planning something special for Halloween... I think."

Isaac let out a breath in relief. Mia smiled. If Isaac-chan was happy, she was happy... More or less, that was how it worked.

"So, Isaac..." Mia started.

Isaac turned his head to look at her. "What?"

Mia squirmed and asked, "So... What are you thinking about doing today?"

Isaac looked at her and blinked a few times. "Uh... I was going to put up the decorations..."

Mia inwardly smiled but outwardly shook her head. "No... Garet and Menardi came over and did the decorations while you were still sleeping."

Isaac accepted the story, but why did Garet and Menardi do it? He didn't want to think about it, so he said, "What are Felix and Jenna doing?"

Mia paused. "I don't know... Wanna go over there and say 'hi'?"

Isaac shrugged. Anything would be better than to sit on the couch all day. "Sure." was all he said, but it was enough for Mia.

"Great! Let's go!" Pulling his arm, she dragged him out of the door.

They walked for a little bit, past the bridge and past Kraden's cottage when they heard whispering to their left. Now, when people whisper, that means two things.

1. It's something private

2. They don't think anyone can hear.

So, naturally, Mia and Isaac sneaked over quietly to the source of the whisperings.

"_youthinkitsgone?"_

"_howshouldiknowsmartone?_youthinkimgonnalookorsomething_?"_

"_wellnonotexactlybutiwasthinking..."_

"_thinking?sincewhendoyou_think_?"_

"_quiet!_itllhearus_!"_

"_buthowdoyouknowitseventhere?"_

"_justshutup,_okay_?"_

Isaac and Mia glanced at each other. They weren't going to hear anything good. Mia, since she had the loudest voice, jumped out of the hiding space and yelled, "HELLO!" as loud as she could.

The tree in front of Mia shook violently as Ivan and Garet almost fell out of it. Below the tree... is a Jack-o'-Lantern.

Isaac frowned and stood beside Mia. "What're you two doing in that tree? Get down!"

Garet looked down at Isaac, but instead saw the Jack-o'-Lantern. He gave a small scream and tugged at Ivan's cloak. Ivan looked down as well and sourly pointed out that "it" had found them.

Isaac sighed. "Excuse me for asking, but **have you gone MAD**???!!!"

Ivan smiled innocently. "Nope." He and Garet then proceeded to cautiously climb down on the far side of the tree. A few seconds of silence passed.

Without warning, Garet leaped out from behind the tree and _Cycle Beam_ed the pumpkin in the distance, which turned into a pretty, shiny star right before the Adepts couldn't see it anymore.

Garet grinned triumphantly and yelled. "It's okay, Ivan! It's gone now!"

Ivan peeked around the tree suspiciously and walked back to the rest of the group. He frowned at Isaac and Mia. "What're you two doing here?"

Mia beamed. "We're off to see Jenna and Felix! Wanna come along?"

Ivan was about to refuse, but Garet punched him in the arm. "Okay. Whatever."

They walked a little ways in silence. Ivan was still acting paranoid. Isaac broke the silence. "Garet?"

Garet _hmmed, signaling Isaac to continue._

"Thanks for helping with the decorations at my house. Oh, and if you see Menardi, tell her I said 'thanks' too."

Garet stopped walking. Ivan had a look of twisted confirmation on his face. "I never did..."

Mia stammered. "But.. I saw... You and Menardi... You... HUH?!" The last word had a severe increase in octave and volume.

Ivan nodded, his face set in a grim smile. "I was right... I knew it."

Isaac wanted to hurt Ivan. "What are you talking about, Ivan?"

Ivan stayed silent.

The four Adepts hurried along to Jenna and Felix's house. Mia was humming "Follow the Yellow Brick Road" in a high soprano. Garet just hummed a harmony that sounded like nails scratching on a chalk-board.

The Adepts finally got to the bottom of the insanely long steps. Jenna and Felix were fighting with their Psynergy. The male Adepts immediately sat down and watched intently. Mia just mumbled things about "stupid boys except my Isaac-chan."

Jenna looked like she was loosing pretty badly. Felix just kept grimly fighting. But then the adepts saw something else that disturbed them. Actually, _two things._

Number one: Around the corner of their house, _another_ Felix and Jenna were battling.

Number two: The Jack-o'-Lantern was perched at the top of the steps.

*****

Sorry that Mia's so ditzy and stupid! It's really hard not to make her that way in this fic! ^^; My deepest apologies to all her fans... Specially my friend... Whose name is ALSO Mia. =D

Gee... I seem to make a lot of apologies... Hmm... Oh well! Anyways, this fic is straying from humor, idn't it? Oh well. It's hard. I had to adjust the plot to compensate for some errors on my part, and it's gonna be hard to make that humorous. So, I'm trying me best anyways!!! ^^;

Hmm... Maybe I should make a new fanfic outta this and just come up with some other strange plot for Halloween? I don't think so, but it's up to you (the reader). Because I _can just continue the way it's going, but it won't be as humorous..._

Please send me a review so I don't destroy this fic on accident! =|


	4. How cliches can have bad effects

Before I begin, I'd like to say: Yay! I think I gots me ole humer back! ^_^. Also, I'm writing this chapter with no reference to my last one, so 'scuse me if it doesn't fit (dialoguewise/actionwise) with the last chapter. It's cause my sister (Pianobuggy) is working on updating her fic on the computer I wrote the last chapter on, and also the only computer that currently has the internet working.

*****

Ivan had had a good day, until that morning. He was just innocently reading his book, 100 Ways To Annoy Your Friends, when Mia interrupted him by shouting in his ear.

Remembering Tip #44, he ran out the door and shouted that she should be a witch, because then she wouldn't need a costume. His luck improved when Mia ran into Garet, giving him time to make his escape.

He hid in a bush until Garet found him. He got mad and was plotting revenge. But first, Ivan figured that he'd have to get some help. He went off into the plaza of Vale.

Ivan had wandered around the place for awhile. It was pretty boring. He wandered off and got to Garet's house. Kay and Aaron were carving a Jack-o'-Lantern. More specifically, Kay was chasing Aaron with a scooper because he had gotten pumpkin inards all over her favorite dress.

Snickering, Ivan went up to the pumpkin. It was pretty ugly. The carvings were very sporatic, as if Aaron had been continually bumping Kay's arm as she was working on her "masterpiece".

A fun and evil idea formed in Ivan's mind (thanks to Tip #78!!!). He snuck off with the deformed Jack-o'-Lantern behind Garet's house.

Ivan looked to the left. Ivan looked to the right. No one was behind him. _Good_, he thought. Smiling devilishly, he stepped a few paces behind the Jack-o'-Lantern. Spreading his arms in a dramatic pose, he shouted at the top of his lungs (which was **very** loud! Almost as loud as Mia's...), "LET MY CREATION _LIIIIIIIIIVE_!!!" With that, he cast _Shine Plasma_ on the pumpkin.

The electricity absorbed into the pumpkin. Ivan was intrigued. He took a step forward, and the pumpkin hopped forward. Ivan stared. He took a step back. The Jack-o'-Lantern hopped forward. Ivan gulped. "I am sooooooo screwed..."

So, Ivan ran three paces backwards. The pumpkin hopped forward _four_ times quickly. Ivan sprinted away as fast as he could. The pumpkin followed. Its eyes gleamed psychotically.

After three minutes of predator chasing prey, the prey knocked into an innocent bystander, Garet. Ivan stopped, pulled Garet up (the adrenaline helped... trust me), and continued running.

Garet was having a hard time keeping up with the Jupiter Adept. "What're you doing, Ivan???"

Ivan pointed behind him. Garet turned around and saw the pumpkin. He was about to laugh when the pumpkin launched itself at him, little pumpkin fangs bared. Garet screeched like a little girl and took off after Ivan.

"Alive And Freaky Jack-O'-Lantern Alert! AAAAAAAAAH!" He shouted, tearing after Ivan.

The pumpkin just followed, hopping.

The duplicate Ivan waved at them, before a random Mars Djinn landed on his head.

The Valians did nothing.

They just... stared.

And shook their heads.

Garet and Ivan were still running when Ivan smashed into Isaac. Isaac tripped and the bag he was carrying flew over the hillside. Garet didn't want to stop, so he leaped over Isaac and shouted back a warning. "A.A.F.J.O.L.A!!"

Garet didn't think Isaac understood, but he didn't care.

Ivan was finally running out of breath, so he picked a random tree and climbed up it. Garet followed, more slowly.

A couple hours passed.

Ivan wished he brought cards.

Garet was hungry.

They both were getting sick of hiding in the tree.

So, naturally, they started to argue about whether the pumpkin had found them or not. In whispers, the snapped at each other, until a loud "HELLO!" interrupted them.

Ivan and Garet almost fell out of the tree. Mia and Isaac were standing there, staring at them. At their feet was the Jack-o'-Lantern.

"Crud." Ivan muttered.

"What're you doing up there?" Mia called.

Garet just pointed at the pumpkin. Mia and Isaac stared some more. Ivan whispered to Garet. "_Theydon'tgetit_._We'llclimbdownandgetridofthepumpkin,gotit_?"

Garet nodded in understanding. Together, the climbed down the far side of the tree. Ivan was humming the theme to "_Mission Impossible_." Garet leaped out from behind the tree and immediately _Cycle Beam_ed the pumpkin off into the distance. Smiling, he called to Ivan, "It's okay! The pumpkin's gone!"

Ivan came out from behind the tree, glaring suspiciously.

Together, the four Adepts decided to go visit Felix and Jenna. As they were walking, Mia thanked Garet for helping with the decorations at Isaac's house.

Garet didn't know what she was talking about. Ivan thought about this, and frowned. He remembered that, as he and Garet were running away from the pumpkin, a person who looked suspiciously like himself waved at him.

So, when the companions got to Felix and Jenna's house, and _four_ of them were fighting. Well, let's just say he wasn't surprised. Or, rather, he _was_, because the Jack-o'-Lantern stood silently on the top of the sibling's house, watching.

*****

Sorry that was so short, me pretties! ^^; I'm going to be writing multiple chapters today, so I need to space them out... And it also doesn't really help that _today_ is Halloween, and I still gots chappies to write... Oi. I really need to work on my "not-procrastinating" skillz... @.@

However, I will answer some reviews:

E.A.Saraby- Heh heh... You don't _want_ to see what's inside me knocker... Honestly. And to counter the Latin, I say to you: Lutat behrn, bor! Eh kolga. Eh op kalaso, bor. Mesa. Eh me. Pavra lugau fen lutat starat. Eh fa du, phe. HAHAHAHA! Translate **THAT**! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Loki54: Sorry if I got your name wrong! As I said, I'm doin' this from mem'ry... And we gots an OBHL on our hands, don't we? ^_~ Heehee. Piers will be in here, don't worry. He comes in in a few chapters (like, 2)... I think... @.@


	5. Who dunnit?

I think this is the second to last chapter. Yup. Sorry I couldn't update! I was gonna write this after I was done Trick-or-Treating with my buddies yesterday, but I was so tired when I got back that I just went over to the couch, plopped down, and tried to fall asleep... But then my parents were going to watch NYPD Blue, and they didn't want me watching it, so I had to go to bed. Phooey. .

*****

Piers was not having a good day. (A/N: Told ya he'd be in here, didn't I? ^_^) He woke up early because his Djinni were frantically scratching at the door to his room in the Inn to get out. So he rolled out of the bed, onto a nail. (A/N: Don't kill me for being mean to him. !_! ::Cowers::)

Casting _Ply on himself, he opened the door. In thanks, Shade nipped at his leg with his claw. Piers shook his head and followed the Djinni._

They walked in a line like people do when playing "Follow the Leader", until they got to the Sanctum. His Djinni all turned to face him. Piers took the hint and let them go off on their own.

He decided he'd go over to Kraden's to argue with the old bat for awhile. As he was about to get into the little clearing, someone bumped into him. Piers was about to apologize, but then he saw who it was. It was Alex.

Alex scowled at Piers. Piers scowled back. The two Mercury Adepts didn't like each other. Not one bit. There had been many scuffles in the past over who was the better Mercury Adept.

Alex nodded mockingly, "Piers."

Piers did the same. "Alex."

The two glared at each other for awhile. Then they got to insulting each other. The Wise One was watching the two. Alex yelled, "That's  IT!" He cast _Hail Prism on Piers. Piers landed on his rear a couple feet away. After healing himself, he cast _Glacier_ on Alex._

After rounds of blasting each other with Psynergy, the two lay on the ground, exhausted. The Wise One was still watching. He crept up to the two and took a strand of hair from Alex's head. Alex didn't notice. Neither did Piers.

The Wise One went over to Piers. He got a strand of hair from Pier's head as well, but he noticed. "What're you doing?" He yelled as he leaped up.

The Wise One shifted his eye. "Uh... I don't know what you're talking abou---"

Alex, who had been watching, noticed the hairs the Wise One had. He frantically felt his head. He gasped. "He took my hair! He... touched... the PRECIOUSSSSSSS!!!" He leaped at the Wise One.

The Wise One teleported out of the way as Alex landed on the bridge with a thump. Piers stared.

The Wise One tossed the strands of hair on the ground. The Mercury Adepts stood, transfixed.

The strands of hair levitated off the ground a few inches, glowing. Rings of light circled around the Wise One as he was working. The hairs wavered for a moment, and then...exploded.

A flash of white light blinded Alex and Piers. When their vision was restored, Alex and Piers stood transfixed. Staring back at them was... themselves.

The other Alex and Piers stretched their limbs and then stood at attention, waiting for orders from the Wise One. "Ready for duty, Sir." The other Alex snapped.

Piers snickered. Alex gagged.

The Wise One blinked in satisfaction. Floating over to the duplicates, he whispered in their ears. The two smiled and nodded.

Piers and Alex (the originals) stared. Piers coughed. The Wise One took notice of them again. "I can't have you two knowing my little secret..."

Piers and Alex nodded to each other and took defensive stances, gathering their Psynergy. The Wise One chuckled. He gathered his own Psynergy.

Alex and Piers were about to cast their strongest Psynergies, when the Wise One cast a spell, and when the searing light had cleared, in the place of Alex and Piers were two identical pumpkins.

The duplicates chuckled. The Wise One smiled. "I think that Kay and Aaron were looking for a pumpkin to carve..."

The pumpkins sat still in shocked silence.

*****

One more chappie! Wahoooooo!

Reviews answering:

Naf Naf- Sorry, Anj! ^^; But what did you mean by "bery"??? o_O;;;

Akachi- Heehee. No, psycho pumpkins ain't good... And what I said to E.A.Saraby was not German. ^^; But some "interesting" words in German are: bastard, Bumsen, Scheiße, Mist, Fluch, Weibchen, Esel, und Hölle. I think you can guess what those are... e.e ::Whistles innocently::


	6. The End

::Walks up sheepishly:: Hi. ^^; ::Cough:: Yeah, it's been awhile since I updated, huh? Well, I do have reasons, but in the words of Mr. Winter (My after-school choir director): "Excuses are like rear-ends. We all have them, and they all stink!"

No. I _do have GOOD reasons, but I don't feel like sharing all the details of my personal life (yes, I DO exist outside of school and the internet, contrary to popular belief!). The two main reasons were that I was busy (I just got back from NEBRASKA! FUN CITY! ::Rolls eyes:: If you didn't detect the sarcasm, yew gots issues, m'friend. Just kiddin' ^_~)_

The second reason ::Yanks hard on a chain, and you can see Kirby, Tael, and Gasp chained to it by their throats (or the equivalent of a throat e.e):: is that my muses all decided to go on vacation without me... And I've had no inspiration because of that. T-T ::Sniffle:: It pained me, it really did. So I'm EXTREMELY sorry that I'm finishing this fic, oh... over a MONTH after I said I would. T-T SUMIMASEN! SUMIMASEN! SUMIMASEN!!!

And to note: The "interesting words in German" lesson was from an on-line translator, so the words are, in fact, not accurate. The little dictionaries you buy at the wonderful bookstores are mucha betters. ^_^

Also, I came up with a way to cover up for the lapse in time of updating that actually worked with the way I wanted the story to end. Yay. =D

And this chapter is extra long, so it took me a few days to write it. ^^; NOTE: Actually, I started writing this a little after X-Mas, but then I got sick for a week and was confined to the couch, and I never really got a chance to get on the computer after it, cuz I hadta go on vacation for a week again. Sumimasen, mata. ^^; I would

*****

Jenna waited in the darkness of the room. It had taken an hour for Felix to start sleeping. Now that he was, Jenna had to resist the temptation of stuffing a pillow in his mouth to stop the snoring.

Jenna crept over to the dresser where she had hidden her diary from over-nosy brothers. Picking it up, she also grabbed something to write with. Smiling, she went back to her bunk and conjured up a tiny ball of flame so she could see as she wrote.

"_Dear Diary,_

_        Today was boring. Well, 'cept that I caught the jerk who gave Ivan too much chocolate on Christmas. I hurt him good... Heh heh. =D Well, I *would* have, but stupid Felix made me stop. Hmph! Stupid brothers... -.-_

_        Yeah. Lemuria's boring. I wish we could go back to Vale... But I think the Wise One and Djinni are still... **you know... Sigh. Oh well. ACK! No! Stupid balls of flame! Don't make them like they used to, they don't... Hey, wait... I just dissed myself... Darn.**_

_~Jenna_"

Satisfied, Jenna got out of bed and hid her stuff again. Going back to her bunk, she flipped over her sheets so Felix wouldn't see the large spot on her sheets that was now completely black.

Sinking under the blankets, she sighed contentedly. Lemurian-made blankets felt so good... Jenna fell asleep almost instantly, and began to dream about Halloween...

*****

Jenna had woken up early a few days before Halloween. Seeing, or rather, _hearing that Felix was still asleep, she began to deviate the best possible way to wake him up and annoy him._

Grinning with a maniacal pleasure, she---

***_IMPORTANT NOTE: THIS PORTION OF THE CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED OUT DUE TO STRONG VIOLENCE, TWISTED HUMOR, AND A WHOLE LOT OF STONG LANGUAGE. THANK YOU.***_

(A/N: I'll leave it up to your imaginative brains to come up with how Jenna woke Felix up. Send it in your review! Or, if you want to write the whole thing for some interesting reason, you can send me an email at **PolestarDragon@AOL.com**. If I like it, I'll do something special! ^_^)

Felix emerged from his room awhile later with a sorely bandaged pinky. (A/N: Aww, poor Felix!) Jenna was out in the hall, cradling her staff and grinning in satisfaction. Felix glared at her. "You're very rude, you know that?"

Jenna battered her eyelashes prettily. "I have no idea _what_ you're talking about Felix!"

Felix glared at her some more and stomped to the kitchen. Jenna followed happily, almost skipping. However, when they entered the kitchen, they were already in it.

Or, to be more accurate, two people who looked peculiarly like Jenna and Felix were in the kitchen, munching on breakfast. Jenna stared. Felix stared. Jenna2 ate her breakfast. Felix2 ate his.

"Uh...uh...uh...uhm..." Felix stammered pathetically. Shaking his head, he gathered his composure and pointed authoritatively at the chair Felix2 was sitting in. "That's **my** chair."

Felix2 didn't stop eating. "No, this is my chair. I got here first."

Felix frowned. "No. That's mine. I'm the real me, and you're just a person who looks a lot like me that's trying to pilfer MY chair!"

Felix2 sighed and looked at Felix. He began to explain as one would to a small child. "How do _you know the you're the original? Maybe **I'm**__ the original, and you were just programmed to _think_ that you were the original, when really you were created by an elaborate scheme of a floating eyeball to take control over Vale. OR, we could both be duplicates and just not know it. OR!" He took in a breath. He was interrupted by Jenna2 throwing a spoon at his head._

"You talk too much." She stated simply and went back to eating.

Felix blinked. "I'm so confused... I need to sit down... WAIT!" He shouted triumphantly. "YOU'RE in my chair! Get out, NOW!"

Felix2 cheekily grinned. He stayed put.

Felix frowned. "You wanna step outside?"

Felix2 sighed. "Even though thy challenge is of the low-browest sort a biped can make, I shall courteously accept." He leapt out of the chair.

Felix bolted towards the chair and sat down quickly. "HAHA! Sucker!"

Felix2 sighed. Shaking his head, he gave a pleading look to Jenna2. She smiled deviously and fingered her knife musingly. Felix recognized the look and got out of the chair. "Sorry, ma'am."

Jenna sighed exasperatingly. Jenna2 smiled smugly. Felix2 tapped his foot impatiently. "Well, Vale isn't capable of holding two Jennas and two Felixes, so I'm afraid me and Jenna will have to get rid of the both of you. Terribly sorry about that."

Jenna and Felix blinked, waiting for the news to sink in. In a second, they bolted out the door. Jenna2 leapt up. "HEY! Come back here!" She and Felix2 ran out the door after them.

Felix and Jenna were almost at the steps, when Felix2 shouted, "_HALT_!" Felix and Jenna froze in time. Jenna2 ran over to them, dragging them by the collars of their shirts. Felix2 watched.

When Felix and Jenna were standing, frozen in front of the duplicates, Felix2 released them with a wave of his hand. The two siblings smiled sheepishly.

Felix stated simply. "Well, _I'm_ not battling myself. I know that much."

"Me neither."

"Nope."

"No chance in H-MPH!"

Felix had his hand clamped over Jenna's mouth. Jenna was fuming. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Felix2 shrugged.

Jenna2 coughed impatiently.

Felix2 shook his head. "Oh, yes. Right. Sorry, Jenna... _CLAY SPIRE!" A cone of solid rock appeared in the sky and came crashing next to Jenna, who had just sprung out of the way. Rubble crashed into her._

"You're very impolite, you know..." She started.

"IMPOLITE?!" Felix2 roared indignantly.

The battle then begun.

*****

A particularly loud snore from Felix woke Jenna up. Growling, she got up, grabbing her pillow. She walked over to his bunk and stuffed the pillow in his face, causing him to be silent. Smiling, she went back to her bunk.

_Now where was I...? Oh yeah..._

*****

"Thanks for helping, Isaac." Felix said.

Garet, Mia, and Ivan glared at him. Felix smiled guiltily. "You, too."

The three Adepts grinned in their smugness of being acknowledged and feared.

"So, wait..." began Ivan. "How do we _know_ you're the **real Felix and Jenna, HMM?!"**

Jenna smiled. "Easy." Grabbing her staff off the ground, she leaped in the air and brought the weapon smack down on Ivan's head with a vicious "DOUBT **THIS!!!"**

Ivan fell to the ground and rubbed his head. "Owie. I believe you."

Jenna grinned. "Much better."

Ivan began to get up, when he felt someone tugging on his sleeve. Gritting his teeth in annoyance, he turned around. But the only person there was the Jack-o'-lantern. Screaming, Ivan leapt up and hid behind Mia.

Mia, however, looked at the pumpkin with interest. The pumpkin hopped for joy. Mia grinned. "Hey! I think it wants to play charades!"

The pumpkin hopped back and forth in a negating gesture. But the Adepts, caught up in the moment, all sat down in a circle and tried to guess.

"People playing catch!"

"Line!"

"2 words!"

"Square dancing!"

Everyone, including the pumpkin, glared at Garet. Garet pointed to the pumpkin innocently. The Adept sighed.

The pumpkin thought, and it hopped over to Mia. It did a frantic little dance in front of her. Mia stared. "Uhhh... You want me to.... attack you?"

The jack-o'-lantern hopped frightfully back. Mia frowned. "Uhh... You want me to..." The pumpkin rolled over on it's side, still. Then it hopped up and began jumping joyously. "...heal you?"

The pumpkin jumped about gleefully. Mia shrugged. "Okay... _Ply!" A little Mercury sprite appeared over the pumpkin. It sprinkled blue sparklies (F/N: Oooooh.... Sparklies.... Heehee....) onto the jack-o'-lantern._

The Jack-o'-Lantern gave a shake and floated up into the air. It glowed for a second, then the world went white. When the Adepts could see again, in place of the pumpkin stood Piers.

Garet stared. "Piers?"

"What?"

"I didn't know you could turn into a pumpkin! That's awesome! Can you show me ho---mmph!" He was cut short by Jenna clamping her hand firmly over Garet's mouth.

Piers was in a no-nonsense mood. "The 'Wise One' did it. He's been making copies of everybody. I saw him. Me and Alex. We gotta stop him. Where's Alex, anyway?"

Isaac blinked. "Is he still a pumpkin?"

Piers shrugged. "I suppose so... why?"

Garet gasped. "I know where he is!"

Felix cocked his head to the side. "Where?"

"The 'Wise One' gave a pumpkin to Kay and Aaron this morning! So he's BEING CUT TO PIECES!!!"

Ivan snorted. "And that's a bad thing, whyyyy?"

Garet nodded. "True."

Everyone shrugged, and there was a unanimous "Feh."

"So what're we gonna do now?" Jenna asked.

"We're going to stop the 'Wise One!' "

*****

The Adepts found the Wise One hiding in front of the Sol Sanctum. Doing a couple cool silent hand signals that Garet didn't understand in the least, which ended up in him almost giving them away to the Wise One, the group sneakily advanced. They saw him playing poker with their doubles. Minus Felix Two and Jenna Two.

"That looks _nothing like me!" Mia whispered fiercely._

A swift jab in the side with Ivan's elbow shut her up reluctantly.

Not being able to wait any longer, Isaac jumped out of the bushes and yelling for the others to follow him. In the chaos that ensued, something whacked Garet from behind and knocked him out, leaving him behind on the ground. A very dramatic battle began, and the Adepts thought that they would win. But they forgot the duplicates.

*****

"Whose idea was this again?" Ivan grumbled.

"Wasn't mine!" Felix protested.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!!!" Jenna snarled.

The Adepts were tied in a circle around a large pole. The duplicates were gone, downed by the Adepts. But the Wise One was gloating nearby. No one remembered that Garet wasn't there.

When Garet woke up, his first thought was, "I'm hungry." But as he was about to go home to eat something, he remembered what was about to transpire (in his reckoning).

Giving a loud roar, he charged through the bushes to where he knew the Wise One to be. Seeing no action going on, and only a blinking floating eyeball-thing and his friends tied up, he stopped, embarrassed. "Uh, hi."

The Wise One shook himself back and forth. Jenna was gritting her teeth at Garet's stupidity. Garet, realizing how stupid he looked, drew himself up and managed to make himself look much stupider. "Let go of my friends."

The Wise One snorted. "And what if I don't?"

Garet blinked. He hadn't thought of this. "Uhhh...I'll... I'll fight!"

The Wise One fell on the ground, laughing hysterically. Garet, hurt, strode forward with a purpose and poked the Wise One straight in the eye. The Wise One blinked rapidly. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow."

Garet, smiling, hopped back and forth like a professional boxer, fists raised with his index fingers raised as well. Weaving around, he gave the Wise One the occasional jab-poke in the eye. The Wise One, overcome with pain, could do nothing.

Eventually, the Wise One could take no more and floated away with an ominous, "You're so mean! You'll live to regret thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii---ow!" While looking the other way, he hadn't known he was headed straight for a tree. Narrowing his single eye, he continued floating away, but watched where he was headed this time.

Garet blinked. Isaac blinked. Ivan blinked. Felix blinked. Jenna blinked. Mia blinked. Piers blinked. Garet whistled. "I-I actually..."

Mia gasped, tugging on Isaac's tunic as best as she could with her hands tied behind her back. "I'm shocked... Garet actually accomplished something... Everything I believed in... Is... _Wrong_!!!"

Garet walked over to the rest of the Adepts. Jenna sighed. "Good job, Garet! Now, untie us!"

Garet didn't move. Just smiled.

Jenna frowned. "Garet..." she said, menacingly. "I _said... GET...OVER...HERE... **NOW!"**_

Garet shrugged. "Oh, I dunno... With you guys in this state... It's really easy for me to make some demands..."

"You don't _get demands! Untie us now!" Ivan yelled._

"No!"

"Do it... Or I'll make you."

"How"

Ivan grinned, and belted at the top of his lungs, "_Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of beer! You take one down, pass it around; neinty-nine bottles of beer on the wall! Ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-eight bottles of beer! You tak---_"

"I can take this torture!" Garet braced himself for the worst. But after Ivan got down to 89 bottles of beer on the wall, Garet and the rest of the Adepts were writhing in agony. Ivan's high-pitched screeches pierced the air.

"Alright! Alright! I'll untie you! JUST MAKE IT _STOOOOOP!!!" Garet whined._

Ivan stopped instantly, grinning. "I thought you'd see things my way."

Garet grudgingly untied them. Jenna slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Amazed at the stupid question, Jenna shook her head and stomped off back to Vale, the rest of the Adepts in tow.

*****

The Halloween party at Isaac's house went great. Mia had settled on being a bunny, but so did Jenna. The same two costumes, in fact. They got in a huge argument at the beginning, but with the combined efforts of Felix and Isaac, the two were kept from getting in a bigger fight.

The evening went great, and Isaac still had some Smarties, so he put them on the refreshment table for others to eat, but he had to hide them after he saw Ivan and Sheba giving the candies greedy glances. Then the sun went down. There was a knock on the door.

Isaac opened it. "Hello...AAAH!" Standing at the door was the Wise One and all the Adepts' Djinn. Slamming the door, he barricaded it with his body. "What is it, Isaac?" Sheba asked. She didn't feel like performing _Mind Read._

"It's the Wise One and the Djinn!"

Sheba, who hadn't heard the story from the other Adepts, blinked. "What? What's wrong with that?"

Isaac just shook his head. Sheba frowned and used her Psynergy. She nodded. "I see..." Turning around, something caught her attention. "IVAN!!! STAY AWAY FROM THE CANDY!" She ran to him.

Ivan, having been stuffing his face with candy for the last five minutes unnoticed, was getting hi from all the sugar. Cackling evilly, he was consuming more and more greedily. Therefore, he didn't notice Sheba sneak up on him and clobber him on the head. The force of the blow knocked him out.

While that was transpiring, Isaac had informed the others of who was at the door, now knocking persistently. Felix, watching the Jupiter Adepts intently, had an idea. "Isaac, why don't we distract them for a bit... Buy us some time to escape..."

Isaac saw his glance at Sheba smiling over the comatose Ivan, and sighed. "But where to?"

Piers had the answer. "We could go to Lemuria..."

"That's it!" Mia jumped up. "C'mon, let's go!" Running over to the snacks table, she grabbed all sorts of sugar sources in her arms. "Help me, Sheba."

Sheba obliged, and together, the two had their arms full of the sugar. Stopping at the door, they coughed. They didn't have any hands free. Garet ran to the door, almost knocking into Mia, and opened it for them.

The two girls went out the door. Sheba, finding this amusing, held out a single piece of candy. "Who wants it?" All the eyes of the Djinn turned on it. The Wise One, standing in the middle of the mob, rolled his giant eye.

Sheba persisted. She moved the candy slowly around in front of her, like one would do to a dog. (F/N: Hey, kiddies! Do this to _your dog! They'll love you forever! They _looooove_ being tortured like that! They won't bite you at all! No, they won't go lunging for it to take it out of your hand! Try it... You KNOW you want to....) "You REALLY want it?"_

The Djinn bobbed their heads up and down eagerly. Sheba smiled evilly. "Theeeeen, GET IT!"

She threw the candy on top of the Wise One. There was a moment of silence, where the Djinn stared. Then in a mob, they rushed for it, shouting, "Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! MIIIIINE!!!"

As Mia and Sheba continually tossed out the candy, the other Adepts crept out. When all the candy was gone, the group fled for their lives.

*****

A particularly loud snort from Felix told Jenna that the pillow had decided to fall off Felix's face, allowing him to snore again. Jenna frowned. Getting up once more, she grabbed the pillow and creamed Felix with the pillow.

"OW! What'd you do that for?" He yelled.

Jenna, who was already heading back for her bed, shrugged innocently. "Do what? I don't know what you're talking about..."

Felix mumbled something about the stupidity of the female human population on Weyard. In what was probably mid-sentence, he fell asleep and began to snore again.

Jenna pulled the pillow over her head and ears and wished desperately for when the Adepts could all go back home again so the siblings could have separate rooms once more.

*****

The end! And I actually finished it before the end of the year! Whoot! (It's 11:54, 'cording to my watch. ^^;)

Yes, I _did change my pen name on purpose. You can see an explanation **why** on my profile. (You'll have to scroll a bit to see it). _

And you don't have to worry about any more updates taking forever. I'm holding on my muses, and now that I don't have the dread of competing this hanging over my head (it made me feel REALLY, **TRULY** awful when I thought about how long past my deadline it was, so I couldn't write because I felt so bad).

If you are kind enough to still review, PLEASE do not comment on how long this took me to finish! I do feel truly guilty and awful. T_T

Thanks for reading my fic! Bye! ^_^


End file.
